


Like Snow

by christinchen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: As spring rolls around, Viktor discovers that spring looks very different in Japan than it does in Russia. In Russia spring brings relief from the harsh cold. In Japan it brings white and soft pink cherry blossom petals lighting up the trees and swirling through the air as they slowly fall to the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2017 April Fool's Mini Round at [Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompts: petal + age difference
> 
> inspired by this image:
> 
>   
> source: <http://nikihforov.tumblr.com/post/159046369702>

As spring rolls around, Viktor discovers that spring looks very different in Japan than it does in Russia. In Russia spring brings relief from the harsh cold. In Japan it brings white and soft pink cherry blossom petals lighting up the trees and swirling through the air as they slowly fall to the ground. 

They’re like snow, he thinks. Snow in spring always seemed like a nuisance, but this... this was beautiful. 

And with the discovery of cherry blossoms Viktor also discovered a favorite pastime: watching Yuuri. That in itself wasn’t a new thing for Viktor to do. Ever since he arrived in Hasetsu it had been one of his favorite things to do. Just studying Yuuri in moments when he didn’t notice him, when he was distracted. 

But the cherry blossoms added a new element to it. He looked stunningly beautiful with petals of cherry blossoms swirling around his head. There was no other word to describe him in those moments. When he stood perfectly still, looking into the distance, eyes unseeing. 

Viktor found he wasn’t able to look away. It was no longer short glimpses of observing Yuuri, he was staring, for hours if he could. 

In these moments he thought Yuuri looked innocent almost, young. Closer to his actual age for once. It was odd to see. Most of the time it was easy to forget that he was five years younger than him. 

On the ice they were equals, no question about it. And in their relationship off-ice Viktor was trying, he really was. But sometimes he would just forget that Yuuri was that much younger than him, that much more inexperienced when it came to things. 

Viktor would reach out to touch him, would flirt and Yuuri would blush bright red, stutter and pull away. He didn’t think he was making Yuuri truly uncomfortable, he was just… shy? Inexperienced? Insecure? Viktor wasn’t sure which it was but he was determined to remedy all. If Yuuri would just let him.

There was just something about the thought of being the one that got Yuuri to come out of his shell, to be the one to show Yuuri all these things that Viktor barely dared to imagine late at night when he should be asleep. 

He would think about whispering in Yuuri’s ear, making him blush, making sure he knew just how much he drove Viktor absolutely crazy. He would think about kissing the soft skin just behind his ear, making him shiver. Down his neck, along his collarbone and his shoulder. Just small, soft kisses to warm, smooth skin. 

He’d think about pressing his hands to his stomach, underneath his shirt, pushing it up his body and over his head, then running his hands back down the same path, over now exposed skin until he’d reach his stomach again. He’d think about slowly pushing Yuuri backwards, into the mattress. 

It would always be Yuuri’s small bed in the small room that Viktor so far had only been able to catch tiny glimpses of. 

He would think about the kisses he’d trail down Yuuri’s front, from his neck down his chest and stomach, stopping just where he’d meet the top of his pants. He’d think about the noises Yuuri might make, how flustered he might get, how close to asking for more he would be able to push him. 

He’d imagine Yuuri whispering his name like it contained all that in just one word. He’d imagine answering those demands, giving him all that he’d ask for and that much more. 

There were other nights too. Nights were Viktor would imagine a bolder Yuuri, not so easily flustered, more confident. The Yuuri he would see skating on the ice every day. The kind of Yuuri that might look innocent and pure with the light petals of cherry blossoms falling around his head, but that was far from it. 

“Hey,” Yuuri called, coming up to Viktor and interrupting his thoughts, “What’s got you smiling like that?”

“The petals look so pretty,” Viktor answered. “Almost like snow.”


End file.
